Ichigo's Comfort Pillow
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Ichigo is stressed and tired, and Shiro just plain out hardly knows what to do about this new relationship stuff. Did he mention that he was being used as a pillow? Warnings/Disclaimer inside.


_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__Recently established yaoi relationship, but mild yaoi, just boy cuddling and an Ichigo rant and mild OOCness. Was once a really short fic, now a longish drabble xD I own nothing so you no flame._

**~x~**

**Ichigo's Comfort Pillow**

**~x~**

With pale fingers twined in Ichigo's bright orange locks, the Hollow named Shirosaki massaged his newly established lover's scalp soothingly (well as soothingly as **he** knew how to anyways) as Ichigo stressed aloud about his hectic lifestyle.

"Ugh! What am I gonna do! There's ssssooooo much!" Ichigo groaned, grasping his head between his hands, accidentally catching Shiro's digits between them but seemingly unaware of it as he continued on with a rant. "Rukia wants me killing Hollow's 24/7, exams are coming up and I'm hardly ever in school so I have no idea how I'm expected to pass them! Also, nobody except who already knows can find out my being a shinigami and everyone expects me to keep silent about their own secrets and to top it all off: I'm gone so much I've distanced myself from my family when they need me! Aaaagh!" The orange haired teen ranted and yelled, throwing himself backwards onto the mildly bemused albino.

The Hollow leaned backwards to support Ichigo's sudden weight against his chest and placed a chaste, if not mildly awkward kiss to the back of the teen's head. This "romance" stuff was still extremely uncomfortably new to him. After all, it'd only been a few days since Ichigo confessed to having further feelings than lust for the Hollow since they'd just been plain fucking for over a year without any emotional attachments. At least that's what Shirosaki had thought anyways… Emotions were tricky little bastards, creeping up inside him without him even being aware until they swallowed him whole and made Shiro blurt out the returned commitment without conscious thought.

Shaking his head as if that alone could shake the clinging thoughts, the albino form murmured a reassurance haltingly. "Everythin' will work out, um, _fine,_ King. Don' stress so much; ya know it keeps ya up." Shiro pointed out bleakly, reaching a hand around Ichigo's head to pull a finger at the skin under the human teen's eye, his point indicating the dark bags under Ichigo's chocolate orbs from lack of a proper sleep. Shiro didn't really sleep himself; more or less went into a coma-like state once every month.

"I know. It's just so much!" Ichigo retorted without any heat, squeezing his eyes shut and dislodging the Hollow's black nailed finger from his cheek. Turning over so the orange head was lying on his stomach, he scooted down and laid his head on Shiro's upper right thigh, pressing his nose into his lover's hip, and wrapped his arms loosely around the albino's waist like he would hug a pillow. Rubbing his cheek against the soft white fabric of Shiro's hakama, Ichigo smiled at the thought. "Shiro; my comfort pillow."

The albino Hollow snorted to hide the fact that he was awkwardly holding his arms aloft over the human sprawled over his lower half, uncertain where to lay his hands. This "relationship" stuff was hard as fuck. "Comfort pillow? Wha' kinda nickname is tha' Strawberry?" He sniped back distractedly, focusing more on deciding if it was safe or not to cross his arms and look annoyed that he was being called and used a pillow, or just to lay back with his arms crossed behind his head- but no, that would make Ichigo's position look awkward and then Ichigo might possibly move up and lay against his chest, an even more weirdly comfortable, but _**new**_ position so that wouldn't do at the moment.

Ichigo scowled lightly at Shiro's jibe of "strawberry", unaware that his Hollow was currently suffering a mental panic-attack from his lazy position. "You relax me and I like lying on you. My comfort pillow." He concluded vaguely, rubbing his cheek against Shiro's leg again satisfactorily with a wide stretch of his jaw to yawn.

Shiro blinked down at his King. He just yawned. Fuck, Ichigo was actually going to _**sleep**_ on him this way. It's a good thing he didn't feel the need to move or suffered blood-suppressed-cramps because it didn't look like Ichigo was going to like being moved from his "pillow" anytime soon. However, because of this new stupid emotion called "love", Shiro actually didn't mind all _that_ much and encouraging words left his lips without full conscious consent. "Whateva King. Jus' to t' sleep."

"Mmm." Ichigo murmured back, already half-unconscious as it was, his back rising and falling slowly in time when he breathed in and out easily despite the fact that he was lying facedown in between his Hollow spread legs and using a hipbone as a pillow.

Shirosaki looked uncertainly down at the dozing shinigami, arms still held aloft with comical awkwardness, almost appearing as if he was afraid to touch Ichigo. The Hollow mentally bristled at his own brain's insinuation, deciding to boldly fold his arms across Ichigo's shoulders and crowing silently at his own internal triumph. The orange haired human was still blissfully unaware in every way and only sighed with satisfaction when the warm, slightly heavy weight settled over his shoulder-blades.

* * *

_xD definately different than the first with hilariously cute awkward Shiro xD I loved this version a whole bunch more :3 hopefully I can get another posted today! :D wish me luck!_

_Please review loves!_

_(p.s. this IS rewritten for anyone who thinks they've read it before!)_


End file.
